


just one yesterday

by troubledsouls



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: a bit surreal i guess, its implied that its them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the fall out boy creations challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one yesterday

_i thought of angels choking on their halos get them drunk on rose water_

one, two, three, eyes on me. four, five, six, no more tricks. seven, eight, nine, pretend you’re fine. ten, eleven, twelve, fall under the spell.

feathers litter the floor.

_c l i p t h e i r t i n y w i n g s_

he yanks his feathers out one by one, and the pain is just on the verge of delicious. he can feel the burning on his tongue, the laces of fire that run through his veins.

_only say my name, it will be held against you_

thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, make sure it’s not seen. sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, will never be clean. nineteen, twenty, twentyone, it’s only just begun. twentytwo, twentythree, twentyfour, make sure no one opens the door.

a single tear falls. he isn’t hydrated enough for more.

_heaven’s grief brings hell’s reign_

a dying angel is supposed to be a beautiful sight, filled with light and wonder. the halo cracks and falls and the angel is laid to rest in white robes and with a heavenly face.

_t r a d e a l l m y t o m o r r o w s_

he is not beautifully dying. he is pulling his feathers out with hands that look like bones. he is starved. he is dying alone.

_i’m bad news_

twentyfive, twentysix, twentyseven, never gonna get back to heaven. twentyeight, twentynine, thirty, lay me to rest under the cork tree. thirtyone, thirtytwo, thirtythree, they’re never gonna catch me. thirtyfour, thirtyfive, thirtysix, this is something i can’t fix. 

the door opens. 

_teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

“oh no.” says the entering angel, and he kneels beside the body surrounded by feathers on the floor. 

_j u s t o n e y e s t e r d a y_

thirtyseven, thirtyeight, thirtynine, you will never be mine. forty, fortyone, fortytwo, im going to miss you. fortythree, fortyfour, fortyfive, a bee missing from the hive. fortysix, fortyseven, fortyeight, nothing in my mind is straight. 

the broken angel is lifted up by the stronger one. 

_letting people down is my thing baby_

they return to heaven. 

_two of us_

“what do we do with him?” asks the strong angel, the broken angel still in his arms. 

“i will cast you both down to earth.” says god. “i cannot assure that you will be together. find him. help him grow.”

_i don’t have the right name_

the stronger one ends up younger than the weak one. 

the weak one makes something of himself in a city called chicago. 

_i have twice the heart_

fortynine, fifty, fiftyone, we will never be done. fiftytwo, fiftythree, fiftyfour, wearing grooves into the floor. fiftyfive, fiftysix, fiftyseven, why’d i get cast down from heaven? fiftyeight, fiftynine, sixty, someone here is learning quickly. 

when they meet, the stronger one wants to become a drummer. 

he ends up being a singer instead. 

_can and will be held against you_

they make something famous of themselves, along with two humans. 

_tomorrows for just one yesterday_

after years, they meet two other angels. the lyricist is weak, like them. the drummer is strong, akin to them. 

the strong one wonders if there are many other bands like them. 

the weak one doesn’t know what he is. 

_i s a v e d i t u p f o r y o u_

sixtyone, sixtytwo, sixtythree, in light i can breathe. sixtyfour, sixtyfive, sixtysix, i’ve missed this. sixtyseven, sixtyeight, sixtynine, it is now our time. seventy, seventyone, seventytwo, there is nothing more to do. 

the weak one finds out. 

_the world will never look at you the same way_

he yells at the stronger one for lying. 

the stronger one says it's not lying if you don’t share the truth unasked. 

_here to give you all my love_

they make up after the fight. 

the humans ask what language they were arguing in. 

_watch your face as i take it all away_

seventythree, seventyfour, seventyfive, i know why i stayed alive. seventysix, seventyseven, seventyeight, i know now that i can wait. seventynine, eighty, eightyone, we have only just begun. eightytwo, eightythree, eightyfour, are you ready to live some more?

they don’t know how to respond, so they lie. 

_heaven’s grief_

they are beautiful, twining angels. 

_hell’s reign_

they do not have their wings, but once they return to heaven, they will. 

_still i’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

eightyfive, eightysix, eightyseven, we are going back to heaven. eightyeight, eightynine, ninety, your brilliance blinds me. ninetyone, ninetytwo, ninetythree, waking up from under the cork tree. ninetyfour, ninetyfive, ninetysix, make sure it sticks. 

they grow old, and their band falls apart. they’re okay with that. they’ve done what they need to do. 

_i know i’m b a d n e w s_

the weak one is strong again. 

_one yesterday_

ninetyseven, ninetyeight, ninetynine, together we are fine. 

they die. 

_for you_

one hundred. 

they're home.


End file.
